When an Author Strikes
by Miss-Chibi-San
Summary: When Danita, an ‘author’ with a problem: her ability never finish any thing! Tests out a birthday present she got for her friend, it goes horribly wrong! And she thought the ‘Story-Zap’ was a joke! She finds herself transported into the Naruto world!


**When an Author Strikes**

**Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic ever. Since I stuck 'The Jellybean Trauma' I have become a bit more confient in putting up my stories! XD. I started writing this, before 'TJT' and I decided to sick up the first chapter!**

**Summary:** When Danita, an 'author' with a problem (her ability never finish any thing!) to tests out a birthday present for her friend, it goes horrible wrong! And she thought the 'Story-Zap' was a joke, it turns out she was wrong! It was as real as anything!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto... or the various internet sites and anime/ manga mentioned in this story.....

* * *

'Click'

'Tap, tap, tap'

'Click'

'Tap, tap, tap'

'Click'

That was all that could be heard as I sat at the computer, bored out of my mind. I had been on everything that I wanted to go on so far; FanFiction, YouTube, OneManga and DeviantArt. I had even gone so low as to check EBay out. Well, I needed to find a gift for my friend, whose birthday was coming up in the next month. It was rare to find any good anime or manga items down where I lived. Heck, there was only one anime convention down here! **ONE**! I went down the EBay list, one by one, just typing in random things.

'Fullmetal Alchemist'

'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'

'Naruto'

' Man'

Ok, so do you get the point? I AM SO BORED!

I scrolled down, went page after page of items, looking for a great birthday present. But nothing seemed to catch my eye. I finally made it to the last page. I sighed, scrolling down the page.

Then, I saw it…..

'Story-Zap'. I looked at it curiously and I clicked on the item. I scrolled down with my mouse until I found the description. I took a closer look at the picture, brining it up and enlarging it. It looked like a brown, old leather book. It also had a picture of the inside. There was something that looked like a mini computer screen on the left side, with a miniature keyboard. On the right side, was what looked like writing paper.

_Every dreamed of going into your fave TV show, game, book, manga/ anime ECT? Is there something you always wished you could do? Join your heroes on an adventure? Hang out with the characters? Then this is the item for you! All you have to do is enter the name of the show and TA DA!_

I stared blankly at the '_TA DA'_ what the hell was that suppose to mean? I sighed. It didn't really matter much.

That's when it hit me. That's what I would get for my friend for her birthday! Something random like this! It would be a fun gift to give her! As a joke! She liked things like that! She could use the writing pad to draft out the stories she wrote!

Using my dad's account on EBay (With his permission, of course) I managed to buy the item with no trouble at all. At least I had accomplished something today!

I minimized the internet screen, and got out my Toshiba USB and I plugged it in, and opened up all its files. It was littered with unfinished stories. Mostly Fan Fictions and a few Creative Writing assignments. I cringed. I could never finish any of my stories. I loved to write, yet after while; I would get bored with writing it and start a new one. I guess me wanting to be a proper author was not going to work. Unless I could finish at least some of my stories. I groaned. I so wanted to smash my head on the keyboard. But I knew that would either hurt me, or I stuff up the keyboard. I have had that happen before. And believe me, it's not much fun.

**

* * *

****-A few weeks later-**

It had been a while, but I was happy to see that my present for my friend had arrived. I took the box into my room, chucked my school bag down, and went to open the box. The box was full of that weird foam stuff, so I had to dig down into there box, just to find the stupid book. When I did, I was surprised by its size. I thought of it as something that was going to be quite large. It turned out that it was smaller than an A4 size piece of paper, only by a bit. I sighed in relief, it got here ok. I placed it down back in the box, as I would wrap it later…

Right after I tested it!

Wait…. No. I shouldn't be thinking like that…. No I won't! Should I? No… Yes! I needed to make sure it works! If not, I need to send it back! I don't want to give it to my friend and find out its busted or not working!

I looked over at the box guilty. She wouldn't mind if I tested it out?

I then remembered the description…

I then knew instantly it wasn't going to work. I mean what type of book/computer would transport you to an alternate reality? NONE! I TELL YOU! **NONE!**

I picked up the book smugly and a bit amused.

'_What a joke this book is!' _I thought smugly.

I opened the book and examined the inside. It looked just like the photo did. The little computer screen, the writing pad were all there. I pressed the little green 'on' button, and the little computer screen lit up. But it was blank.

"Oh great! It is faulty!" I cried angrily, "Where are the stupid instructions!" I put the book down and rummaged back through the box. I couldn't find anything, so I tipped the box upside down, spilling the little foam shapes all over the floor. Still, no paper or instructions!

"WHERE IS IT!" I shouted angrily. "I give up!"

'_All you have to do is enter the name of the show and TA DA' _I remembered fro the EBay site. I smacked my head. How could I be so stupid! I picked up the book, and stared at the computer screen. What was I going to type in?

'NARUTO' I typed in casually then pressed the 'Enter' button. And I sat down, waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened.

I looked at the book, a little disappointed. It would have been interesting if SOMETHING had happened. But no! Reality just had to be a barricade! Oh, how great!

"Great, what a waste o-'' was unable to finish my sentence. I was about to press the 'off' button when the book suddenly started to glow white, and sent out what looked liked a bolt of lightning towards me. Everything went white, and I closed my eyes, and clutched the book to my chest, even though it was the main source of whatever that had happened.

I'm smart? Aren't I?

The next thing I knew, I was laying face up, flat on my back in the middle of somewhere.

It was a pretty strange town that looked vaguely. I wondered where I had seen it before. I got up, and dusted myself off. I then noticed there was something strange going on with my appearance. I was 2D! And my clothes, and hair! I was now starting to get freaked out.

"What?"- I looked around frantically- "Where am I?"

I looked around at the strange place. Could it be true? Did the book actually work?

That's when I saw its sign. It was in Japanese, but I managed to translate a few characters. It was lucky that I had been learning Japanese, since Grade 4. But unfortunately that wasn't necessary, as underneath each of the words, was the English translation.

'Ichiraku Ramen Bar' the sign said simply.

Then it hit me: The favorite restaurant of the one and only: Naruto Uzumaki.

I advanced towards the ramen shop, when I felt myself step on something. That's when I saw the Story-Zap, laying on the ground, with is brown leather cover. A few things hit me at once:

1. I was in a strange world that, I was unable to recognize. Though, the only Thing I was sure of, was I was standing outside a Ramen shop.

2. The Story-Zap had actually worked!

3. This meant that when I typed "Naruto"…

4. It worked? What? Come again?

But that was impossible! There was no way that this thing should have worked! It was not possible to zap yourself into an anime/manga, TV show, game, anything! There was a little thing called 'reality' which always gets in the way.

There was only two other options left: Either, I was going insane and hallucinating it all, or it was all a dream.

'_It had to be a dream!' _I thought logically. '_I better pinch myself to wake up! Tea is probably going to be ready soon'_

I raised up my left arm, and pinched it, ready to wake up. But when I did, all I could feel was the pain.

"Oww!" I winced. It hurt a fair bit, as I had grown my nails recently. But apart from that, I wasn't out of my dream land. So I tried again, and again, and again… yet, I just wouldn't wake up.

"Ah! Wake up already!" I shouted, while still pinching my arm, "It's not funny mind! I demand for you to wake up!"

"Hey! Who are you yelling at?" came a voice from behind me, "Who needs to wake up?"

I suddenly became aware of people on the street, staring at me like I was some complete idiot! Which _obviously_ I'm not!

Am I? ...

"Uhh…I'm yelling to my self? Is that a crime?" I shot back at the person. I turned to see who I had just yelled at, and was shocked to see the blonde haired, blue eyed, orange jumpsuit wearing, number one knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha.

Standing in front me was Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Oooo. There you have it XD first chapter up. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
